


Come on my Command

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Corsetry, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, hp kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: In a move that has shocked even himself, Ron has willingly surrendered to his lover.





	Come on my Command

Ron couldn’t help the thrill of excitement and anticipation that raced through him as he prepared himself to go and see Severus. Not for the first time, he couldn’t help but wonder what his younger self would say if he knew that not only was the older Ron voluntarily going to see Snape but willingly shagging him and not for the first time. Probably say nothing at all. His younger self would undoubtedly be struck dumb at the knowledge that anybody, not just him, was voluntarily shagging the greasy git of the dungeons. There might be a ‘bloody hell’ thrown in there for good measure. Not too long ago Ron would undoubtedly have been of the same opinion. That was before he discovered that Snape was a god in the bedroom. He might still be a bit greasy and not the most attractive man but Merlin, he knew how to use his cock.

Of course, Ron hadn’t known that it was Snape fucking him when they first slept together. He’d been 99% certain that it was a Slytherin - that was what you got when you went to Serpent’s Den, the club on the corner of Knockturn and Diagon Alley run by Blaise Zabini - but he hadn’t known it was Snape. Every month, the club ran an evening where everybody was under an enchantment that hid their true identity. There were protections in place for everybody in attendance and the management knew precisely who was there, but the club-goers were completely anonymous to each other for as long as they wanted. 

He had hesitated the next time. Not over going to the club, but when Severus’ gaze met his across the crowded floor. Severus had arched an eyebrow in question and Ron had paused, trying to decide if he truly wanted this. It had taken him all of a minute before he was threading his way through the crush of people. He wanted to be fucked and not only did Severus have an amazing cock, but he was a bloody good fuck as well. Neither of them were under any illusions. There were no feelings there beyond lust and desire. They weren’t in love with each other, they didn’t even particularly like each other. They had never kissed, and they were both okay with that. It was never more than pleasurable indulgence of carnal needs.

One thing was for certain; he’d never been as adventurous in his sex life as he had been since he met Severus. He hadn't known about half the things that they had done since they had started their arrangement and, while there had been a couple of things that he wouldn't be rushing to try again, Ron had pretty much come to the conclusion that he was more than a little kinky himself.Being spanked got him hard quicker than anything ever had, having his nipples played with had him coming almost as quick as when he had been a teenager. Yet what he liked most of all was being told what to do, having his pleasure controlled completely by Severus.

Take what he was wearing under his clothes for the evening. His nipples were threaded with gold piercings in the shape of an ouroboros. After an early and mind-blowingly pleasurable experience with nipple clamps early on, Ron had made the impulsive decision and gone out to get his nipples pierced. The first time that he had played with the rings while he masturbated, pulling and twisting them, he had come quicker than ever before. His new addition had been favourably received by Severus and, after Severus had kept Ron teetering on the edge of orgasm for what seemed to be hours as he plucked, twisted and sucked on Ron’s newly adorned nubs, Ron had literally sobbed when he was finally allowed to find release. The ouroboros rings had been a gift at their next encounter. Whilst, to all intents and purposes, they looked like standard piercings, the reality was that they had been spelled and could, at a whispered command, come alive. They could come alive, pulsing, writhing, change temperature and even flick their little tongues, driving Ron wild with pleasure.

The same could be said for the other item of jewellery that Ron wore. Wrapped around his cock was an ouroboros ring that matched those threaded through his nipples. Just as they did, it too could come alive, the tongue pressing into Ron’s perineum and driving him even more wild with need. Ron could place the cock ring on his body but, once it was on and in place, the only person who could release it was Severus. Ron had never thought that he would willingly hand over control of his orgasms to another person, let alone Snape, but the truth of the matter was that knowing his pleasure was contingent on another person’s decisions had him more turned on then ever before.

Of course, then Severus had to throw something into the mix that Ron hadn’t expected but had shot quickly to the top of Ron’s list of ‘oh hello kinks, I want to revisit’.

A corset.

As soon as he had entered the room that they used to meet, Ron had found himself summarily stripped and the fabric wrapped around his waist. It was black, clearly boned, and stretched from just below his pecs to just above his pubic bone, contrasting dramatically with his pale skin. Of course, as soon as Severus had tightened the laces enough that there was a definite curve to Ron’s waist, he was peremptorily bent over the bed and spanked until his arse was cherry red and burning.

And then, before he had a chance to think, Severus was muttering the requisite spells and sliding straight into Ron, balls to the hilt. As always, Ron needed several seconds to be used to the feeling of fullness within him and, just as he always did, Severus gave him no longer than half a minute before he was pulling out until just the tip of his cock was still in Ron before slamming back into Ron. The laces of the corset were tightly held in Severus’ fist and, with every thrust, he tightened them just that little bit more, modifying Ron’s body with every inch. And then, as though Ron’s body wasn’t already overwhelmed with sensations, he whispered the words that would affect the golden ouroboros. As they started their movements, Ron cried out in tortured ecstasy, tears spilling down his cheeks.

And then Severus was grabbing his chin, forcing him to look up and into the mirror on the opposite wall. Making Ron look at himself, nipples and cock beringed in gold, cherry red arse, ribs and waist forced into an unnatural curve by the unrelenting black fabric of the corset, legs spread eagerly to take Severus’ cock.

“Look at you, look at your body manipulated into what I want. Your shape altered to my aesthetic. You like it, don't you?”

“Yessss.” The words hissed out of Ron’s throat, his breath driven from him by the force of Severus’ thrusts and the construction of his air supply from the ever-tightening corset.

“Good. When you come, it will be on my command. Do you understand that?”

Ron nodded, chest heaving for air, whines and whimpers escaping his throat as the gold snakes in his nipples and around his cock tormented him, ratcheting up his need to orgasm with every movement. Severus gave several hard thrusts, sharp hips slamming into Ron’s red arse, pulling on the laces of the corset as he did so and constricting Ron’s ability to breathe with each movement. And then he was spilling himself inside Ron, yanking on the laces so hard that Ron saw stars as he snarled in Ron’s ear.

_“Come.”_

Simultaneously, the rings in Ron’s nipples pulsed, the cock ring released, and Severus pulled on the laces just a fraction more. Ron screamed with what little air was left in his body, as his vision whited out and his head was filled with white noise as he experienced his most intense orgasm to date.

Come on my command indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/298851.html)
> 
> If you would like to share on Tumblr, the post is [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/171763563965/come-on-my-command-vixspes-harry-potter-j)


End file.
